


Out of Fire and Water

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage, Same Sex Background Pairing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellas is given a task and goes on a long journey to meet a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Her favourite tree was beside a brook, and there was a branch of that tree which made a perfect seat for watching birds chirp, deer wander past, and flowers grow. The water rushed below inviting, a white murmur in the starlight before the first rising of the Moon or Sun, and Nellas lay back, perfectly content to sit and quietly watch time pass. 

When she began to dream, she thought she was still awake. Everything moved as it had before, deer and birds, and the ripple of water, but out of the water a tall form rose. Nellas, dreaming, gave a little noise of surprise, and the figure - shaped like one of the males of her own kind, but with something of the water about him, flowing and changing - held out his hand in a gesture of calm. 

"Maiden of the forest," he said, his deep voice reaching into and through Nellas like the ringing of bells, "I am Ulmo, Lord of Waters. You are needed. You must leave your forest and make a journey to the Sea, to my realm."

A little frightened despite the kindness in his eyes, Nellas put out her hand, and it brushed against his, a cool feeling as of water rushing over her spreading throughout her limbs. "Where is the Sea, and how shall I journey there alone?" she said. 

"You must go West from here," Ulmo said, "and you will find yourself safe, protected, and provided for in these lands, so long as you journey near water." He drew back his hand, and Nellas sighed, and her breath was as the wind in the branches of the trees. "You must seek for the one who will drown without you, maiden," he said. "It will not be an easy rescue, but you will partly undo a great wrong, and save the life of one who should not die, if you succeed." 

"Then I shall do it," Nellas said, looking up into Ulmo's face. "I will not be afraid." 

\-----

The sandy beach was unlike anything she had ever known before, maiden of the forest that she was. It stretched for miles, and she wandered it aimlessly, keeping one eye on the cold waters of the Sea at all times. She had tested the water with her feet, and it was bracing, biting, almost freezing, in her light dress. 

At first she thought it was merely flotsam on the waters, seaweed that floated in the wrack of the ocean, but then the form in the water turned, and she saw it for what it was: the white face and figure of a man, floating there, his red hair nearly the colour of the seaweed that floated all about him. Above the crash of the waves she could hear him groan pitifully, and she thought no longer of what to do but leaped in, forgetting cold and fear in her haste altogether. 

He was faint and exhausted, with some injuries she could not make out as yet, but she grabbed him under the arms, and pulled as hard as she could toward the shore, needing to save him. 

Once out of the water, she collapsed down next to him, panting, and for the first time, got a good look at his face. 

He was very handsome, as much so as Thingol's captain Mablung or her own dear friend Beleg, she thought, but unlike their (or her own) darker skin and hair, his skin was light, freckled with small brown dots all over, and his hair was dark red. She smoothed it back, wanting to get a good look at his face, and noticed that he had red patches of skin on his upper shoulders and chest, and the clothes there looked as though they had been burnt. 

"I leaped overboard," a faint voice said to her, in a strange accent, but understandably, and slowly his eyes came open, but he did not seem to see her at first. "The ships were on fire. Why were the ships on fire?" He groaned then, and endeavoured to lever himself up onto his elbows, but fell back into the sand. "Where is my father?" He turned then, and looked at her, and his mouth suddenly formed a questioning 'Oh'. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. "Who are you?" 

"I am Nellas," she said, "and I am of Doriath, bidden to seek for you and save you." She shook her head. "But I was not told of who you might be, only that by saving you I partly right a great wrong." 

"If the ships have truly been burnt, that is a great wrong indeed," he said, sighing. "I am Pityafinwë Ambarto, son of Fëanáro."

She shook her head. "These names are strange to me. But your hair is the colour of fire, and from fire through water you have come, so I will name you Amras, if you like it." 

"Red-top," he translated to himself in a murmur, and smiled. "I am glad now that I share my father's love of languages, for I can piece together yours, though it is strange to me, and sundered by many years from the Telerin it resembles. Nellas of Doriath, will you help me to sit? This beach is cold and lonely, and we must start a fire." 

In the end it was Nellas who started the fire, as Amras flinched away from the flames every time he struck a spark, though he made the attempt several times over. She had brought a pack of various dried fruits and meats, along with a few warm blankets, and she now wrapped him in the blankets and gave him some food to eat. He seemed to heal quickly, and in his grey eyes there was a light, and in that light, there was memory. 

Nellas sat down next to him, and slowly he opened the blankets to her. His skin was still cold when she leaned against him, wrapping the blankets now around them both, and the red patches where he had been burned were still present, though beginning to fade with the rest and the food. After a moment, he stretched out, curling around her with a faint smile, and laying back, head away from the fire, feet toward it. She followed him down, resting her head on his arm, and without saying another word he sighed and drifted into sleep. She watched him for a little while, a faint smile playing on her face, and then let herself sink down too, falling into sleep. 

When she woke, the fire was dying, and she moved carefully out of the tangle of his arms and legs to replenish it, building it back up again until it was once more giving off warmth. Then she wandered down to the shoreline, looking out into the distance for any sign of the ships, burned or otherwise, but could see nothing. She wondered how very far he had been swept down the coastline, and indeed, if Ulmo, Lord of Waters, had preserved him and brought him to shore at that exact place for her to find. 

His footsteps behind her were soft, and when she turned to look at him, hair dishevelled, wrapped in one of the blankets, she could not help but smile. 

"Where am I?" he said. "I never thought to ask. We landed at Losgar, but I must be somewhat south of that now." 

"I do not know where Losgar is," she said. "I followed the River Sirion to the Sea, and then walked along the shoreline until I saw you. I think we are in the region called Arvernien."

Amras smiled. "Well, it cannot be helped. I do not think my road lies with that of my father and brothers again. I tried to reach out to them with my mind but encountered nothing at all. Take me with you, Nellas of Doriath, if you will." The light in his eyes flickered, as if a memory of pain was rising there, and Nellas stepped closer, putting her hands on either side of his face. 

"What happened to you?" she found herself whispering. 

"Blood and death," he said in return. "I followed my father down dark roads, against my own desires, and I wish to renounce it all." He suddenly jerked back from her grasp and looked out toward the Sea, shouting toward the West. "I renounce the Oath!" His voice dropped and he bowed his head. "I regret it all. I followed where I was led, but I will follow no more."

"I think you have been heard," Nellas said, and he turned back to her, his mouth shaping 'Why?' without sound. Nellas smiled. "Because I was sent to you. Before you spoke, you were answered."

His reaction was unexpected; Amras dropped to his knees before her, covered his face with his hands, and broke into tears. Gently, Nellas laid a hand on his head, and when he did not move, bent and kissed his forehead. 

"Stay with me," she said, feeling a great tenderness welling up inside of her. "Out of fire and water you have come, and if it be your will, you shall abide with me until the ending of the world."


	2. Chapter 2

They travelled slowly up the River Sirion to the Valley of Willows over the next days, and there Nellas built a shelter from willow-bark to house them in. Nellas had become shy again in the face of her impulsive words to him on the beach. He had simply looked up at her from his knees, face tear-stained but filling with a kind of peace, and carefully nodded. She had held out her hand to him, then, and he had taken it, standing up. 

And from then on it had all been blushes and stammers at each other, sweet thrills passing between them whenever they happened to touch in passing. It was too cold to stay on the shore for long without shelter, as Amras needed better care than she could provide here. He was capable of walking, albeit slowly, for though he had been burned in many places, these were mainly superficial and would heal quickly. 

"I woke in the dark," he explained as they walked along the riverbank. "I had intended to sail back. It would be a difficult journey with only me to sail the boat, but I had studied carefully how these swanships were sailed in my younger days and felt confident that I could do it. I wished to throw myself at the feet of the Valar and beg to be readmitted to Valinor. For though I had sworn the Oath in obedience to my father, I had not harmed anyone in the battle at Alqualonde. My cousin Artanis snatched my sword from my hand and immediately made for my father. I was caught off guard and nearly slain, but fell to the ground and hid there, my face in my hands, until it was silent again."

Nellas looked at him with wide eyes. "This battle was among our own kind? I have never heard of such a thing, and it is a grief to me to know that we may fight among ourselves." 

He gave her a long steady look. "I am sad to bring you grief, Nellas," he said. "If I could, I would mend it for you, along with the many other deeds I have done that require mending. But - alas! - some things cannot be mended or redeemed and I fear that one day payment will be required for the Oath that I made so rashly." He sighed. "But I awoke in the dark, and my eyes caught the glimmer of firelight already burning through the walls of my cabin. There was a great shuddering noise, and smoke all about me. I flung the door open, thinking to escape that way, but there was naught save heat and flame everywhere. I turned, and made for the window, small though it was, and struggled to smash it open. I was screaming by the time I got through, the flames and smoke near to overcoming me, and fell into the cold darkness, and knew no more until I woke with you beside me." 

Nellas found her hand brushing against his, and took it in her own, looking up at him tenderly. He took a long deep breath and some of the tension seemed to disappear from his face. "Tell me of yourself, Nellas of Doriath," he said softly. 

"There is not much to tell," she said. "I was born near two hundred years ago in the forest of Neldoreth, and it is my home even now. There is an island, in a river, and on that island my parents dwelt, and there they raised me. When I was near full-grown, they came to dwell in Menegroth, and took me with them, but I have never loved the caves, nor crowds of people, and I dwell alone on that island, when my feet do not take me wandering all over Doriath. I have spoken with trees, and I know all the flowers, and every rivulet and brook I've named with my own names." She paused, turning to face him. "Never did I think I would find a companion for my journeys." 

He took both her hands in his. They stood together on the bank of the river under the stars, not moving. "My twin brother was my companion in every journey," he said, "but now we have been sundered, and there are journeys I would take with you that I could not take with him. It has been so little time but - "

"Shall we walk together?" Nellas' voice broke in and they asked the question at the same time, and then looked at each other, and laughed. 

\-----

In the safety of their small shelter in the Valley of Willows, Amras slept while Nellas watched him, and taking some wood from the ground, carved and sanded it into two rings, one for him and one for her. The rings were of light wood, smooth and bright, and they shone like gold in the firelight. 

He was healing even as she watched, the red patches on his skin fading. Soon he would be entirely well with not even scars to show. The rings finished, she lay down next to him, her hand just touching his, and drifted into sleep. 

She was roused hours later to the feel of his hand sliding into hers and a gentle kiss to her fingertips. He was smiling down at her. Not moving from her position, she reached with her free hand to take the rings she had carved, and lifted them to show him. A look of wonder came into his eyes. 

"These are beautiful, Nellas," he said. "You did this all while I slept? You have a wondrous talent for woodworking." 

"They are but small things," she said with a smile, slipping one of them onto her own index finger, and placing the other one on his. "They do fit perfectly, though." 

He bent and kissed her forehead softly. "Nellas, my love," he breathed, "my parents were considered the foremost craftworkers of all Valinor, so when I say that you have a wondrous talent, it is no small or idle thing." His lips lingered on her brow, and after a moment that seemed endless, he drew back, but she followed him upward, raising her head, and kissed his mouth quickly yet firmly. 

Time seemed to pass slowly for them then, tracked only by the movement of the stars overhead and long stretches of time where they did nothing but kiss slowly, her hands tracing patterns over his back, avoiding any places where he was still too warm to the touch, his hands tangled in her dark curls, long fingers caressing her head, holding her with such care. Years seemed to go by this way. 

Everyday tasks such as eating or bathing seemed all heightened, but without any urgency to move forward. Nellas felt a wondrous sense of flowing peace mingled with excitement, as though all the time in the world seemed to stretch out and await them. Their hands lingered on each other, a brush of fingers that wore rings sparking sensations of delight that coruscated through them both, and they exchanged secret delighted smiles at every opportunity. The new Moon rising, followed by the Sun, were heralds of their joy. 

Before long, Amras was fully healed. Nellas noticed this as he bathed in the river, still shy around the water, but recovering his joy in the slow-moving waters of the Sirion as it flowed through the valley. His skin was white and new again, the patches of red all faded, and silver scars where there had been deeper burns. She was sitting in the warm grass, watching the butterflies dance, and could no longer keep her eyes from him. It was a bright sunny day, if somewhat cool, but the waters of the Sirion were warmed by the lingering heat of the summer, flowing blue and sparkling past their shelter. 

He looked up at her and smiled, and her heart gave one great thud in her chest, and her body would bear no more waiting, no more lingering. She stood, without a word, removed the dress she was wearing, and strode toward him, slipping into the water easily and gracefully. 

Amras took in a deep breath, and held out his hand, the one with the ring on it. She took it, and drew him to her, their bodies meeting even as their lips did. 

"Until the ending of the world, I give myself to you," he breathed a moment later. 

"Until the ending of the world, I will be yours as you are mine," she answered. They were not traditional vows. There was no need for any witness, even a divine witness. Their pledges were for and to each other alone. 

She led him from the water, and there on the bank of the river in the warm grass, under the light of the Sun, took him into herself for the first time, and watched as he gave himself up, breathless and desperate, underneath her. She drew his hands to herself, showed him how to touch her, rocked against him as her eyes fell shut and her body tightened and clenched around him, stars exploding behind her eyelids. The scent of warm grass and river-water was all about them, alive and sweet. 

Later, when night fell, they made love again, in their small shelter, which over the years had become more of a little house, bringing together their separate beds, sleeping together under one blanket, and waking again near dawn, hungry for each other once more.


	3. Chapter 3

They remained in the Valley of the Willows for many years, but at length Nellas desired her own woods again. They travelled slowly up into Doriath, and near the borders Mablung and Beleg came upon them.

Nellas greeted them happily but Amras hung back, uncertain of his welcome. At last Nellas took his arm and pulled him forward. "My dear friends," she said. "This is my husband, who came to me out of fire and water, who has travelled across the Sea." 

"Are you of the Noldor, then?" Beleg said, looking him over. 

"Yes," Amras answered. "But my kin abandoned me and left me to a cruel fate, so no longer will I count myself among them. Instead I am content to be Amras of Doriath, husband to Nellas."

"We should take you to Menegroth, there to answer to the King and Queen," Mablung said, but hesitated. "Nellas, I know you do not care for the place. And Thingol is angered at the Noldor, who have done grievous deeds ere they crossed the Sea." He turned to Amras. "But you no doubt know of these." 

"I know them," Amras said, "but do not agree with them and did not participate in them. I wish only to live in peace, in some place of seclusion, and regain the happiness I lost when I left my mother for these shores." 

Beleg laid a hand on Mablung's arm and drew him aside. They talked together in low voices for a moment, and at length Mablung turned back to Nellas and Amras again. "My beloved has persuaded me," he said, smiling across at Beleg, who grinned and tossed his heavy braids back over his shoulders. "You may go on your way, with Nellas' word as your wife that you will not cause harm or strife in this land. I will speak of you to Melian our Queen, who sees far and into many hearts, and if she requests your presence then, you will obey. Is this agreeable to you both?"

"Yes," Nellas answered, taking Amras' hand. "If the Queen summons us, we will come."

"I will abide by my wife's wishes," Amras said, "and I pledge on my own honour as well as hers, that I will cause no harm and engage in no strife with anyone." 

\-----

So Nellas took Amras to her long-missed home, and they settled down together to a quiet life for many years. Melian did not summon them, but often Beleg and Mablung visited their friend Nellas, and soon grew to like the quiet Amras. Often the three would hunt together in the woods. After three hundred years, Mablung came to Amras and requested his service on the borders in defence of Melian's Girdle, and Amras agreed to this. From this time Nellas and Amras were separated from time to time, not without regret and longing on either side, whenever Amras was needed for duty. 

Nellas' woodcraft prospered; she made wonderfully fine dishes and artistic carvings, and some of her work reached even the Queen's table. But she never lost her wandering feet, and at times she would neglect her wood carving and travel throughout the forest of Neldoreth, studying the plants and animals that dwelt within it. Some Elf-children, perhaps directed to her by Beleg, went with her at times to learn what she could teach them of woodcraft and plant lore. And at times the young mortal, Turin son of Hurin, who was Thingol's ward, went with her, following her light feet and laughter in the trees, looking upward to catch her sitting far overhead on a branch and to follow her trail. She taught him how to stalk secretly and silently through the woods, as well as the names of most of the useful plants in the forest. 

Swift the years went by. Amras and Nellas had spoken of children often and always they were in agreement: not yet. Not while wars raged beyond the borders of Menegroth. And there was in Nellas' heart a echo of foreboding, a distant thought of a dark day. 

When Beleg was lost and came no more home, Mablung was distraught, and could only be prevented by setting out to look for him by his own duties as Captain of the Guard. No news of him came back to the woods where he once lived, and years passed by without hope. When after a long absence Mablung finally returned to visit Nellas and Amras, who was at that time not serving in the Guard, she could tell immediately that some great woe had befallen and that Beleg would visit them no more. 

\-----

It was a cold winter's night in the Forest of Neldoreth, some years after Thingol's death and Dior's ascension to Doriath's throne. Nellas and Amras were huddled before the fire, cozy in warm furs, Nellas carving the shape of a deer, Amras reading and watching her by turns. Cries arose in the night, and both of them started to their feet. They dwelt less an hour's walk to Menegroth. 

"I will go," Amras said, but Nellas shook her head. 

"I will go with you," she said. "Not to Menegroth itself, but I can travel light and swift in the trees, and fear no attack." He nodded and they both quickly finished getting wrapped up in their warmest garments, Nellas putting on light shoes for quick travel through the trees, Amras wearing heavier boots. 

They darted out quickly in the middle of a snowstorm, and stopped the first person they recognised, a young former student of Nellas', Thranduil. 

"Doriath is being attacked," he said, and gave Amras a suspicious look. "Two among the attackers have hair like yours, and one resembles you greatly. The Sons of Feanor have come for the Silmaril, as was suspected they would, but at a time when no one with any reason would attack." 

"Then my doom has come at last," Amras said, and turned to Nellas. "I must go. If I can stop this, if I can hinder it in any way by my presence, I must do it." He kissed her quickly, then pulled his hood up to hide his hair. 

Nellas shook her head. "This is not your doom or your fate, love," she said. "It is a chance to do what you may and what you must. Do not add greater import to the situation than it deserves. Do what you can, and return to me if you may." 

Amras gave her a quick smile, and then ran off, slipping through the trees quickly. Nellas turned back to Thranduil. "He is more mine than theirs," she said, "as he ever has been."

\-----

Menegroth's fate was already sealed by the time Amras arrived there; it was quick and cruel. He came upon Nimloth, and bent to take her pulse, but she was already dead. Next to her Caranthir lay, face drawn in lines of cruelty that had not existed all those years ago. At that sight he turned, not wishing to see any more, and nearly ran into someone coming up behind him. His hood flew off, and the red-haired Elf looked into his eyes with a stunned gasp. 

"Pityafinwë!" he exclaimed, and grabbed his twin by the arm, pushing him back against the wall. "Can it really be?"

"Telvo," Amras said, heart pounding in his breast, "it is."

Amrod's hand came up to brush against Amras' face. "All these long years, we thought you dead, brother. I grieved for you."

"Who was it that set the ships alight?" Amras asked, face set firmly. Amrod frowned and shook his head. 

"It was Father's idea," he said. "Maedhros objected to it, I was told later. I did not know of it until it was over. Believe me, Pityo, Father did not know you were aboard the ships, and never would have set them alight had he known." He turned slightly, hearing footsteps running down the corridor, and then grabbed Amras' shoulder. "Come with me now."

Amras allowed himself to be tugged along, until they emerged from the caves, then balked. "I have to go back. What you and the rest of them are doing here is utterly wrong and I cannot allow it." 

Amrod turned back to him, eyes alit. "We are doing what we must. We have no choice. Our Oath compels it - the same Oath you took along with the rest of us, or had you forgotten that?"

"I have not forgotten," Amras said. "But I renounced that Oath. Even if the Everlasting Darkness is my fate, I will not pursue the Silmarils." He paused. "I have reason to believe that the Valar have heard me, for they sent to me my wife, who saved my life from the Sea's embrace."

Amrod took a deep breath, glancing from forest to cave, and then seemed to come to a decision. "Go now, brother. Go back to your wife, and take her far from this place of ruin and despair. Take her out of Beleriand altogether, if you can. For the Silmarils will tear this land apart, and we cannot stop chasing them, until we are killed ourselves. There is no renunciation for us, and no peace, however temporary. If you believe you have found it, go far from here, and do not look back." He stepped forward and embraced Amras, who hugged him back. For a moment, it was like the hundreds of years between them were washed away. Then Amrod moved back, and pointed into the forest. "Farewell, my brother. We shall not see each other again, I think, but I am glad to know that you live." 

"Farewell," Amras managed to say through a throat that was suddenly tight, and without another word, moved off into the darkness. He glanced back after a little while, but Amrod was no longer there. 

\-----

Nellas raced through the trees, swinging swiftly from one tree to the next, silently and softly. Below, swords clashed, and many people she knew were fighting hard with the followers of the Sons of Feanor. She caught a glimpse of someone very tall with bright red hair - lighter than her husband's - and one hand, shouting orders, and knew that he must be Maedhros. But after a time, silence fell, and the fighting died down or retreated into the Caves, where she would not follow. 

Heading deeper into the forest, now somewhat in the direction of her own home, she came upon a small group, three Elves leading two children by the hands into the woods. The expressions on their faces were cruel, and the children looked afraid. She followed them, keeping out of sight in the trees, until at last they reached a deep and dark part of the woods, covered in snow, where no one tended to go. There was a cliff nearby, and not far away in another direction, a frozen-over pond. 

The intentions of the adult Elves soon became clear; leaving the children to their fate, they ran off. Nellas gasped in shock and outrage, and the children peered up into the branches, unsure of what had made such a strange noise. She showed her face, and looked down with a smile at this, and they relaxed a little. 

"I'm going to come down to you," she said, and they nodded. Swinging down lightly, she landed before them, and stretched out her hands. "I am Nellas," she said, "and you are Eluréd and Elurín, am I right?" She gestured to each of them as she said their names, and they smiled. "Will you come with me?"

They had never seen her before, but Nellas' good intentions were clear. She took them by the hands and led them swiftly and silently to her own island home. The river, this time of year, was solidly frozen, and sweeping them up into her arms, Nellas crossed it quickly and brought them inside, setting them down by the fire. 

Moving away to get them a warm drink, she heard voices outside, just across the river, and peered out of the window curiously. Amras stood there, clearly on his way back, having been hailed by someone Nellas did not know. He was clearly one of the Noldorin soldiers, dark-haired and grey-eyed, the same light in his eyes that Amras wore, and Amras kept his hood up and face averted. 

"I seek the twin sons of Dior," the stranger said. "You have not seen two young boys anywhere in the forest, stranger?" The tone was mild enough, but Nellas gasped and turned back to check on the drowsing boys by the fire. "My master Maedhros bids me look for them, and searches himself, near mad with it." 

Nellas could not hear Amras' response, as it was spoken low, but could tell by the shake of his head what his answer was. The soldier moved on soon enough, shoulders looking weary and dejected, and Amras entered the house. Nellas met him at the door, and swiftly put a finger to his lips, then pointed to the fire. Amras' eyes went wide, and he stepped further into the house, shutting the door carefully behind himself. 

"We must leave this place," he said. "Doriath has fallen. There is nothing for us here."

Nellas shook her head. "Where then shall we go? Back to Arvernien?"

Amras pulled her into a hug. "No, I think a different direction, and ultimately out of Beleriand altogether. And we will take them with us. I do not know what Maedhros intends with the sons of the king, but I fear it. Where did you find them?"

"They were abandoned in the forest by servants of your kin," Nellas said, and a little anger entered her tone. "No doubt on the order of one of your brothers." 

Amras took a deep breath but did not respond, simply holding Nellas close for a time. In the furs by the hearth, the two boys slept. Eventually Amras and Nellas made their way over to them, and lay down nearby. Nellas let her eyes wander over the house she had dwelt in for so many years, and finally drifted back to the faces of Amras and the two boys, smiled softly, and let herself fall into sleep. 

\------

_Amras and Nellas joined the refugees from Doriath who followed Oropher and Thranduil, and travelled Eastward over the Ered Luin. Oropher quickly discovered who they had with them, and feared that Maedhros might discover their identities and attempt to kidnap or kill them. Their names were changed, and they were raised as Amras and Nellas' children. Some years after they were grown to adulthood, Amras and Nellas decided to have more children, and ended up with three more. All five of their children lived happy lives, and grew to have many descendants of their own, dwelling safely in Greenwood the Great for all the years of the Second and Third Ages._


End file.
